Thanks, But No Thanks
by PolarWolfExpress
Summary: Kim Connweller has lived in La Push her whole live and has in that time, plotted her escape from it. What will happen when some strange things start happening and she starts to have a strange attachment to the biggest Steroid-loving moron on the Res? Will she stay for something no one can explain or do the completely sane thing and run away, screaming for the hills?
1. What is happening here!

**Chapter One: What on Earth is happening here?!**

The little reservation where I live is full of freaks.

I wouldn't say that if I wasn't completely convinced that something was going on; something strange, something not at all right.

I had spent most of the summer at my Aunt Beatrice's house in LA, then to my Aunt Karen's in Indiana, then to Grandma Connweller's in Boston. Our summers usually consisted of constant moving around the country, visiting our vast and ever growing family.

Usually when I came back to La Push, nothing changes. Maybe a couple of teen pregnancies, a boy or two finally reaching puberty, and the kids who finally graduated disappearing to college, but never anything to make me stop to think about what I had missed.

Me and my mother got back to the Res quite late on the Sunday evening and I wasted no time in jumping in the shower and preparing myself my last first day back at school. I was to be a senior and it was soon my time to escape from the Res and set myself up at College in my pursuit to become a famous writer, or even an author of a book no one in the res had even heard of. My plan had been in place for such a long time, and I was sure that I just wanted to write and escape.

I carefully ironed and placed out my chosen outfit, then proceeded to pack my rucksack with all new notepads and pencils.

I hadn't heard of anyone except my only friend that I trusted, Cassie. Cassie kept me up to date on the trivial matters that were apparent on the Res on how some people had magically disappeared then returned a week or two later, completely buff and high on steroids. She informed me on the breakup of the most perfect couple on the Res, Sam and Leah. They had been going strong for about three years, and then apparently one day Sam disappeared and returned, high on steroids and bent on breaking up. I also heard that he then proceeded to save Leah's cousin from a bear attack and get with her. I thought it was strange behaviour, even for the reclusive, mysterious Sam Uley.

I loaded up my old, trusty computer, and Skyped Cassie.

"Hey girl, hey." She yelled. "You all ready for the hell pit which we have to return to tomorrow?"

I groaned. "Don't remind me!"

"I have an update for you." She squealed, clapping her hands together gleefully.

I pursed my lips. "What is it now? Did the aliens finally come to claim Quil Ateara?"

She snorted loudly. "Nope."

"Urgh, what is it then?"

"Jared Cameron has joined the whole steroid party with Paul and Sam." She looked meaningfully at me.

I sighed. "His mother must be really disappointed."

Cassie shrugged and took a long sip of her drink. "How do you feel about it?"

"Hey!" I yelled, "Only because I once had a crush on him in middle school does not mean that I have a urge to know and care about his actions. It was a long time ago and we're not those same kids anymore."

She held her hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry I brought it up." A muffled shout of her name came from her end and she rolled her eyes. "I've been summoned to go to sleep as I have school tomorrow."

"I better go too."

She smiled brightly at me. "I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow then?"

I chuckled. "As always, I'll see you tomorrow."

Another muffled called Cassie's name. "Yes mother!" She yelled, and then turned to me. "S'later babe. Love you!"

The connection went, and I proceeded to check my emails. After ten minutes of looking through the same spam, I decided to head to bed.

I climbed into bed, listening to a peculiar howl of a wolf that I had never heard before echo around my thoughts.

Well, tomorrow, I thought, was going to be very interesting.

* * *

I got woken up abruptly by mother throwing a pillow at my head. I groaned and rolled over.

"I do not think so little lady. It's time to get up so you can go learn!" She yanked the cover from my body.

"Moooommmm!" I whined, pouting.

She shook her head. "Kimberley, I have to go to work in five minutes, and if I am correct Cassie picks you up at eight." I pushed my face into the pillows. "It is quarter to eight you know."

I sprang from my bed and headed straight to my bathroom with my mother's mocking laughter lingering behind me. I quickly began to brush my teeth, wash my face, spray deodorant, and get dressed all in one confusing muddle of time. My mother's knuckles politely knocked the door to let me know that she was leaving and to remind me to make sure I ate something. She left and I glanced at my bright blue wrist watch, I had ten minutes to go, which was enough time to scrunch my hair into a hair bow and cover blemishes, apply a quick flick of mascara and lip gloss and double check my ruck sack.

Just as I began to lace up my grey Converses, Cassie sounded her horn impatiently. I grabbed my house keys, my lunch money and a breakfast bar before running to Cassie's car.

As I swung myself into her rusty Fiat Panda, she smiled brightly at me. "Good morning sunshine!" She flung her finished cigarette out the window, and turned the radio down. "I would tell you that I am so excited for school, but I'd be lying."

"I know the feeling." I groaned. The rest of the ten minute drive was spent in comfortable silence and Cassie pulled into the school car park with complete ease.

I looked around at the familiar faces which I had known for years and sighed loudly. I wanted a change. I wanted excitement that shook my bones and made me hold my breath. I knew where I was, for excitement to occur, you needed to maybe murder a couple of people.

"You ready, girl?" Cassie whispered in the silent car. I shook my head, and she smiled at me. "Well, the quicker this year is over the quicker we can leave."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed, opening the door and stepping out into the brisk morning breeze.

The morning followed in uniformed regularity. I received my schedule, and trudged to my first class; English. I was relieved to have better subjects this year, and apart from the Quillette History class, I wasn't daunted by any of them.

I got to Mr Bernays' classroom at glanced at the seating chart. I ran my finger across the chart and found my name right next to Jared's and to the other side was Paul. Typical, my favorite class and I'm sandwiched between the two morons. I sighed for the fiftieth time that day and took my seat, awaiting the upcoming doom.

The class began to fill the room, and I waved and smiled at some familiar faces until the class all took their seats and Mr Bernays came flying into the room, faced disgruntled and a coffee leak contrasting with his once crisp shirt.

"If I told you I had the morning of hell, it wouldn't even come close to what morning I have actually had." He placed his briefcase on his desk and took of his jacket, picking up the register. He called out the classes names only to reveal two absentees, Paul and Jared.

Mr Bernays shook his head, and wrote 'Shakespeare' on the board. "Write ten plays or poems that Shakespeare wrote without conferring with one another. Lets see if you lot have bothered to remember anything." The class began to rack their brains, and the door opened loudly.

"Sorry we're late Mr Bernays." I heard a deep voice apologize. I glanced up to spot a large man-thing hand a late form to Mr Bernays.

Mr Bernays gawped openly, and then cleared his throat. "Don't make a habit out of being late this year guys. Go on, take your seats."

Chairs scrapped back either side and I rolled my eyes. How is it too pull out a chair without making the whole world away that you are about to take a seat?

Regardless, I began to write down the plays I remember. Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Hamlet, Midsummer Nights Dream, Othello, Much a do About Nothing. I paused, biting the end of my pencil when a throat cleared to the left of me.

"Hey." Jared whispered. I turned to him.

"What?!" I whispered back. He stared at me like a gold fish, opening and closing his mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Does the freak speak human?"

He smiled brightly. "Can I borrow a pencil, please... errr?"

I looked dead at him. "Kim."

He smiled even brighter. "Yeah... Kim." He said my name slower like the world had slowed down.

"You should really be more prepared for class." I hissed, thrusting my new pencil at him, knowing that I would probably never see it again.

His hand wrapped around mine, as he took the pencil from my grip. "Thank you."

"Whatever."

The rest of English went past in a blur, and the bell soon rang for me to move to Math Class. I scooped up my papers and shoved them in my bag, and left with the crowd.

Jared yelled my name behind me, I stopped and turned around, one eyebrow raised. He thrust my pencil back at me.

"Thanks for the pencil." He almost yelled at me.

I sighed, wishing not to endure this awkwardness no longer. "Seriously, don't mention it."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Jared blurted, looking pleadingly at me.

I snorted, "I'm sorry, what? You couldn't even remember my name earlier and now you want me to go on a date with you?" He nodded and I snorted again. "Thank, but, no thanks"

He mouth formed an "O" shape and he appeared to be bereft of words. "But-"

"I'm going to be late for class. I'll catch you later."

I walked away, and I couldn't help to feel a tightening in my chest and I suddenly worried that I might have hurt Jared's feelings. I suddenly felt the need to run back and apologize.

I gathered myself back together and told myself I was being weird and maybe it was my time of the month again. I told myself I had shook off the feeling by the time I got to Math class, but I knew deep down... something weird had just went down, and now I felt like I was attached to Jared.

What was happening?


	2. Persistent is my middle name

**Chapter Two: Persistent is my middle name.**

I was sure I was being followed.

Since my strange encounter with Jared, it felt like someone was watching me, assessing my steps. A couple of times I had to turn to check I was actually alone. It felt like there was someone always hiding behind a wall behind me. The howling wolves had also seemed to climb closer to my house at night.

I carried on with my usual daily routines, convincing myself that it was all in my head and I was imagining everything. On the weekends, I worked at the only store on the Res which didn't sell much, but enough if you needed some salt or a bottle of water.

I worked with Mrs Cameron, Jared's mom. She gave me the job as shelf stacker in my freshman year as I expressed to her my desire to be able to purchase my very own car. I had eventually was chosen to be trusted with more important jobs and I was now acting as an almost assistant manager and I could be now trusted to handle the shop on my own. The title wasn't official and it was silly to label it as so for such a tiny shop which only really needed one to two people manning it.

I sat at the counter with my feet placed on the top with a magazine balanced on my knees. It was a Saturday afternoon and the place shut at around six, and as per usual it was quiet. I hummed under my breath to the song that was playing on the radio as the door opened.

I lifted my head to glance at the over-grown silhouette that had formed in front the counter. I winced mentally as my eyes beheld Jared.

"Hey," He almost whispered, his eyes burning into mine. A strange feeling of relief swept over my body as I glanced up at his gigantic stature. I was taken aback by how my body suddenly jumped out the chair, leaving the magazine forgotten on the floor.

I questioned my own reaction and tried regaining my own senses. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and scratched his head. "Well, my mother sent me to check how you were."

I could smell his lie and it lingered around like an uncomfortable fog. Mrs Cameron trusted me and she never once questioned my capability to handle the shop on my own.

"Umm… Well, I'm fine. It's quiet, like it always is." I narrowed my eyes at his unbreakable gaze. "Why are you really here Jared?"

"Well, I-," He bit his lip, and his forehead creased, "I wanted to ask you out again."

I was shocked by his answer, and I started to flit around the shop, pretending I was busy. "You're persistent."

"Persistent is my middle name."

I snorted loudly, re-arranging the cans. "Wow, that's a lame middle name." Suddenly overwhelming heat swallowed me up, and Jared was leaning on the shelf next to me, raising a single bushy eyebrow.

"So, is that a yes?"

"No," I laughed. "That's a hell no you creepy freak." I jumped back from the shelf as he started to violently shiver. I tried to remember my first aid training and what I was meant to do in case of an epileptic fit. I don't know what made me do what I did, but I placed my hand on his scorching arm and told him to breath.

He shut his eyes tight, and re-opened them, the shaking completely subsided. I frowned at him, and thought to the side effects of steroids. Jared must have been popping steroid pills on a regular basis.

"Are you okay? Do you need a glass of water?" I whispered as he took a looming stature over me, leaning his arms over my head and grinning down at me.

"You know what I would really like?" His eyes lit up and he licked his lips. "I would love you to go out with me."

I threw my arms up in the air in frustration. "Didn't your mother teach you that no meant no?"

He smiled. "Yes, but she also told me to fight for what I want."

I felt like I was going to throw up in my mouth. On a level from one to cheese that statement was cheese-tastic!

"Please!" I laughed, making fake vomiting noises. "Please, just… Stop. You're just making me want to spray you with pepper-spray." I walked away from the aisle to pick up the broom from behind the counter.

"Okay, so how about a deal?" He yelled after me.

I turned around, and narrowed my eyes at him. "What kind of deal?"

He put his hands up to make it seem as if he was completely innocent and he had no weapon. "I'll pick you up, today, after work, and you can come with me to my friend Emily's house. Get to know me and my friends."

"What would I get in return?"

He placed over his heart in shock. "Well the great pleasure of spending the evening with me of course."

I scrunched up my nose, shaking my head and started to sweep in front of the counter. "That doesn't sound like a good deal," I disagreed as a warm hand wrapped around mine and the broom handle.

"Fine," Jared breathed, his smell lingering in the air and invading my senses, "You come tonight and if you don't like it or me, I will leave you completely alone."

"I don't like you now, does that count?"

He shook his head at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You liked me once." I opened my mouth to completely deny it, but he laughed and continued. "In middle school you put a note in my locker. Don't think I don't remember." He winked.

My skin flushed, suddenly embarrassed. "You couldn't remember my name a week ago," I pointed out. Our bodies had become closer together, and I startled myself with this discovery. But before I had a chance to pull myself away, Jared managed to lean down and whisper in my ear.

"I've done my homework."

I quickly went to prop the door open to allow the cool air be able to calm down my red hot skin. I stared out at the wet pavement, watching it glisten. "Fine," I sighed.

"Well, I'll come and pick you up at six then." He suddenly rushed past me and kissed me on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes as I watched his jump into his truck.

I was not interested in Jared Cameron! When I was in Middle School I had no taste in men, I was just a child. Now, I had had boyfriends. None of them were right; none of them got who I was. I was an independent woman; I wasn't a trophy or a possession. I was Kim. I wasn't the girl to fall in love at the silly age of seventeen, get married, have kids and stay at home. I was sensible, business minded. I wasn't the mother Theresa or anything. I was a modern woman.

What did Jared expect from me? Did he expect to trip over my feet for him? Sure, I had noticed that strange string like feeling pulling me to him, and when he left I felt like underneath my skin was itchy, but I thought that was just because I was worried about his addiction.

I had no idea what Jared wanted from me. With his new stature, he could have had any girl of his choice, so why he was picking me was completely strange and questionable. I didn't have killer long model legs, beautiful thick hair or even a pretty face. Everything about me screamed normal. I wasn't being modest, I was being honest.

I had long lashes, and a sense of humour. As you could probably guess, that didn't get me many places.

So why on this Earth would Jared want to get to know me? Did he plan becoming a pimp and I was his chosen first whore so he could crack the business? I shook my head at my own thoughts, glancing begrudgingly at the slow ticking clock. Five minutes too.

I got out of my seat, and turned the sign on the door over to indicate it was closed, took off my apron and awaited my doom.

There was no doubt in my mind that I would hate every bit of this evening, and I'm sure Jared 'persistent' Cameron would do everything in his power to make my life hell from this point on.

Cassie was right, this year couldn't come around any faster.


	3. I'm so NOT happy to meet you

**Chapter Three: I'm so NOT happy to meet you.**

Jared's car pulled up exactly at the stroke of six.

I guess he could add disturbingly punctual to his long title that was forming. Instead of feeling a repulsive motion inside my stomach, butterflies fluttered by my rib cage. My body had begun to revolt against me and my perfectly sane mind, reacting in strange ways towards Jared.

I tugged my jacket closer to my body to act as almost a barrier, even though I felt perfectly safe. I then proceeded to convince myself that it was one tiny date; it wasn't like I was going to get married to him. The moron honked the horn loudly, making me jump out of my inner monologue. I rolled my eyes, stepped out my safety haven of the store and locked the door.

It was now or never, I told myself. I hoped the never would come before the now. Sucking in a large intake of air, I turned and ran through the rain to Jared's truck.

The seats were warm in the cab of his truck, and music softly whispered from the radio. I looked over at Jared to receive a cheese-worthy smile.

"So…" He stretched out the word, still grinning. "Are you hungry?"

I crossed my arms straight across my chest, looking out of the window. "Not really."

"Well, I'm starving! I could eat a Walrus or a massive Whale." Out of the corner of my eye, I caught him rubbing his stomach. I turned to him, disgusted.

"You, sir, are gross! Walrus' are amazing creatures and some Whales are extremely rare."

He laughed. "That makes them even tastier." He licked his lips, suggestively. I slapped his chest, and shook my head.

"You're such a freak, you know." Despite my own brain telling me I shouldn't, I started to laugh too. Not the fake kind of laughter, but the sort that warms your insides, and even after the noise of the laughter has subsided, a stupid smile takes over your face.

There was something about Jared's presence that made me feel as if I was safe and home. That even the worse of hurricanes could breeze past and not even a slight wind would blow our direction. I felt like this and I didn't like it. How could I feel secure with someone I wasn't sure I really knew?

The smile had disappeared from my face completely by the time we had arrived at Emily's house. Jared pulled up, turned off the engine and glanced in my direction.

"What's wrong?"

I frowned, turned to look in his face. "I just don't get you. I don't understand why you have started looking at me like that. I don't understand why you have gone really weird. I don't get why I feel like I can't breathe when you're not near me, and why when you're here I feel untouchable and safe. What has changed?"

Jared closed his eyes, mumbled underneath his breath, and then reopened his eyes to focus his gaze on my face. "A lot has changed Kim. I'm one of those things."

"Why? You were a normal kid. We all were."

He gritted his teeth, and shook his head. "I'm not allowed to tell you yet. Even if I was, you wouldn't believe me." I knew his words spoke sense, but I knew a part of me word believe him if he told me he was secretly a cat, and he liked nothing better than his belly to be tickled and a saucer of milk.

"There's a reason for everything that's been going on?"

He nodded. "A good one, but don't keep asking me. I'll tell you eventually." He opened his truck door. "Come on, they're gonna be waiting for us."

"Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"This is not a date, okay?"

He smiled widely at me. "Sure it's not. Now, come on or I'm gonna get my ass bit by Sam."

I got out the truck, raising my eyebrows at him. "As normal as that sounds, I'll think I'll pass." The heavens opened at large raindrops dropped with speed from the sky and we sprinted to the tiny wood cabin house.

We stepped straight into the kitchen, which had an amazing smell and a homely-house wife feel to it. It was completely different to the daunting, cold feel of my kitchen at home. My mother and I stuck to take-outs and toast. We never really cooked meals unless they were frozen TV meals which had to be put in the microwave. I could never imagine a kitchen like this for myself… ever.

Three overgrown males, stood up upon our rushed race to get inside. It was curious that I had grown up with nearly all of them, but yet it felt like they were completely different people that I had never met before. It was even more curious that they had bare feet, bare chest and a just wore a baggy pair of shorts. It wasn't California here. With dressing like that, you were sure to catch a cold.

"Kim, this is Sam Uley," Jared indicated to the tallest of the three and I shook his overly warm hand even though I knew a fair bit about him already. "That's Paul," The air out of my lungs was squeezed out as I was entrapped in an iron hug. Jared growled and I was swiftly placed on my feet.

"Embry Call!" I smiled before Jared could tell me. I hugged him tight. "How you been?"

He blushed bright red and scratched his newly shaven hair. "I've been better. I haven't seen you around this summer. Where did you go?"

"We stayed travelling longer this summer. It seems that my family hasn't heard of contraception." I laughed, genuinely glad that I knew someone properly. "How's your mother?"

He shrugged a frown appearing furrowed in his forehead. "She's mad at me. I haven't been home in a while."

"Why would-," Jared cleared his throat interrupting me, he glared at Embry and looked down at me.

"I haven't introduced you to Emily Young yet." A young woman separated the boys upon hearing these words. She would have had a pretty face if it wasn't for her marred scar. I know it sounded mean, but my head told me it was karma. You don't steal your cousin's man, even if he does stop you getting attacked by a bear.

She folded me in a gentle hug, pulled back and smiled. "We've heard so much about you!"

"I wish I could say the same, but I only got told I was coming here today after Jared blackmailed me." I smiled back.

Emily slapped his arm. "I told you not to force the girl!"

Jared pouted. "I didn't mean to."

"Whatever." Embry whispered. At least I had someone here who was on common ground with me. I didn't want to be here anyway, but if I had an ally, I wouldn't have felt so alone and out of place.

"Doesn't matter, it's time to eat." Emily said in a sing-song voice that made me think of Mary Poppins and kittens.

I looked at Jared, frowning. "I wasn't aware that I was coming for dinner."

Everyone had sat down except Jared. He faced his body towards mine, smiled lopsided and shrugged. "I guess it must have slipped my mind."

"I'm not hungry." I gritted my teeth.

"Oh," Emily looked down at her many pots on the stove and sighed. "I've been cooking all day and I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

She managed to make me feel awful for not being physically hungry. I felt like I had just kicked a puppy, so I internally sighed, apologised to my stomach, and said: "I'm sure I could still eat though. It smells delicious."

Emily clapped and squealed before ordering us to sit down. I was sat with my side almost pressed up against Jared's completely and tried to secretly scoot my chair over without being noticed. I locked eyes with Embry who was sat opposite me and he laughed under his breath.

Emily served out dinner, in monster portions and then promised us that there was plenty left as well as dessert. I mentally groaned and began poking my spaghetti with my fork, pretending to eat it.

"So," Sam disrupted the sounds of scrapping of plates and slurping of pasta, "Jared tells us that you go to school with him." It was obviously just a statement, but he looked at me like he expected me to answer an unanswered question.

"Err… Yeah," I nodded, wishing that a hole in the floor would form and swallow me up whole.

"So, what are your plans after graduation then?" Sam's question sparked interest in everyone in the room, as all their eyes suddenly burnt on my skin.

"Well," I swallowed, "the main plan is to finally escape here and go to college, maybe even travel the world."

All eyes suddenly swung to Jared as all humour was lost from his eyes, and pure sadness took its place. "You don't like it here?"

"Don't like it?" I scoffed. "I hate it here."

The rest of dinner finished is uncomfortable silence, and eyes kept flicking from my face to Jared's. When everyone had finished, I had hardly touched my food and asked to be excused from dessert, blaming phantom illness.

Me and Jared left, after saying our goodbyes, but unlike Jared I made fake promises to return. Instead of driving me home, I suggested we could walk. Jared was unsure, but I walked on at that point not caring if he didn't follow. I needed fresh air. I needed to get away from what felt like the Twilight hour where nothing makes sense, and I felt like I was staring a horror story in the face.

After five minutes of quietly walking, Jared tucked on my hand and we stopped. "Why are you running away from me?"

I snorted. "I'm stood right here." I pointed to myself.

He shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I'm trying to do everything I can and you seem to be putting up these barriers. You won't let me in."

"You're right." I agreed. "I'm pushing away, because I have no idea why you're all of a sudden all up in my grill and wanting to know what my favourite colour is and my biggest fears."

"I told you… I want to get to know you!"

I nodded. "But you haven't said why."

He bit his lip. "I can't tell you!"

"You can, but you don't want to!"

He threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "Why are you angry?"

"You wanna know why?"

"Yes, why do you think I am still here?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm angry because either since you spoke to me Monday, I feel physically ill when I'm not near you. I hardly know you, yet, I can't sleep, I can't eat, and all I think about it kissing you!" I was panting with anger, and Jared took a step closer to me, lifting my face to his.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You feel it too?"

I nodded, suddenly unable to trust my speech with the close proximity. His eyes honey brown eyes were swimming in mine.

"So why don't you do it then?" He whispered against my cheek. "Kiss me."

I looked from his eyes to his lips, feeling myself leaning forward without the sensible part of my brain's permission. My lips neared his, slowly inching forward. It felt as if time had frozen, until my lips had touched his and fire rushed through all my veins and I was suddenly fighting to get closer to Jared.

It felt like bliss, but wrong. It felt stupid; it was the wrong thing to do. I pulled myself away from Jared, making sure to stand way back from him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake."

"No," Jared begged, "You told me you felt it too."

"I do!" I cried. "That's the problem. I don't think that you're good for me Jared. I think it's best if you stay away from me."

"Kim-,"

"I'll walk myself home. I know the way." I grimaced. "See you around." I then walked away, feeling the tugging sensation tug with more ferocity than ever before. It hurt to be away from him, but I fought against the temptation to run back.

_He's no good for you, Kim. _The sensible part of my brain whispered. _We need to escape here, remember? He'll keep you here._

With that, I pushed me unexplainable feelings for Jared deep down and focused on my freedom.


End file.
